Best Christmas
by Natsuya801923
Summary: A Christmas one-shot with Amuto fluff. Merry Christmas to you!


**Here is my Christmas one-shot as a present to you readers :D**

**Also, did everyone read chapter 28??!! A big Amuto moment!! xD And did you guys notice that Ikuto was blushing a little at the very end of the chapter?**

**It's my first one-shot by the way. Hope it doesn't suck!! I'm so used to writing chapters with cliffies ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**A/N: The charas aren't in here. Assume that they disappeared as they got older. Also, can someone tell me what does the genre 'general' mean? Sorry if it's a stupid question but I honestly don't know. Also, are Ikuto's eyes the same color as his hair or are they amethyst? I've seen them both colors so I'm not sure... **

**Ages: Amu, Tadase, Rima: 22; Yaya, Kairi: 21; Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau: 23; Ikuto: 24**

**

* * *

  
**

**Best Christmas**

**Amu's POV**

_December 22__nd_

"Enjoy your evening, Hinamori-san!"

"I will. You do the same."

I stepped out into the bitter cold. I slid my hands in my pocket with half of my face snuggled in the warmth of my scarf. How cold was it? Oh yeah; 8 degrees.

I hurried into my car and drove to my apartment. My parents lives somewhere else a few towns away. I had their consent of letting me live alone so it'll be easier to go to my job. I believe that they are going to America for a vacation and they offered to take me but I declined. Ami was really upset.

While walking up the stairs of the building, my phone rang. A certain violin tune sounded.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Amu."_

"Haven't heard you in a while," I commented. "Where have you been disappeared to these past weeks, Rima?"

"_Looking for jobs. I did get a job though. I start in a few days or so."_

"Congratulations, Rima! Where are you working?"

"_That…is a secret."_

"Heh~!" I complained. What could it be?

"_How's your line going?"_ she asked.

"Being a fashion designer is fun but hard. I don't have that many ideas." I began unlocking my door to my apartment.

"_But, Amu, all designs of yours are great. People will love your clothes once your line is in stores. Is it only for female? And when did you start working in the business?"  
_

"Yea. I hope I have some ideas for guys too. I started the job two weeks ago or so."

"_You're doing great for working for two weeks. You're the top designer of the building because you're ideas are excellent. And good luck with male designs."_

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. Rima knows I don't do well with guy clothes. I stepped inside my warm living room. I rented a pretty big space. I have a gigantic bedroom which has a king size bed, a living room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. They were all in different rooms. The living room, especially, is huge. I plopped down on my big cozy couch.

"_Since we haven't seen each other in a while, do you want to have a Christmas party for all of our friends?_

"Sure, why not. Who should we invite?"

"_Nagihiko—"_

"Of course he'll be the first name you say."

"_He __**is**__ my boyfriend after all,"_ she stated. Rima and Nagihiko started dating about 5 months ago. Kukai and Utau started last month. Surprisingly, Yaya, the cheerful girl, is going out with Iinchou, or Kairi, the serious one.

"True. Go on," I urged.

"_Kairi, Yaya, Kukai, Utau, Tadase…"_ she trailed off. "Will you be comfortable in the same room as Tadase?"

I sighed. Tadase-kun and I went out when I was 19. We went out for a year but I felt that he doesn't like me that much but I loved him more than anything in the world. In the end, he broke up with me near Christmas. I believe it's been 2 years. It seems that he likes me a lot more right now though. However, he gave up on his one and only chance because I don't love him anymore. "I don't mind. It would mean if I invited everyone except for him."

"_You're too nice. How about Ikuto?" _

"…it's your choice." That was I could say. The last time I've seen Ikuto was when I was 20. After that, he magically disappeared. My heart ached for his return because I realized that I loved him after Tadase-kun broke up with me.

"_Ok. I'll think about it. Bring your presents for us on Christmas Eve. Do you want the party to be held at my place or yours?"_

"Mine's good," I replied.

"_Alright. See you on the 24__th__!"_

"Bye, Rima."

_Click._

I slowly closed my phone. Christmas Eve… How long has it been since I last seen Tadase-kun? Almost a year? What will I say?

* * *

On the 23rd, I got up extra early to put up a Christmas tree and bought my gifts for everyone. I also went to the supermarket to buy food and supplies for baking a cake. After that, I went to work at the company I work at for about 8 hours. It was 10 by the time I got and I was tired as hell. I still had to get my stuff out and ready for me to bake a cake tomorrow. My secretary allowed me a day off on Christmas Eve and on the actual day of Christmas. I was jumping with joy. She was my friend after all.

I woke up at 8 in the morning on the 24th. The put an apron on and tied my hair up in a ponytail. _(A/N: Some details about Amu's appearance. She is 5' 2'' or 1.6 meters. Her chest has grown bigger [lol] and her hair has grown a few inches longer; just a bit higher than mid-back length. Her hair is still pink and her eyes are still golden.)_

I immediately started mixing and measuring the ingredients for the Christmas chocolate cake. I decided to make three. One was for the party and I'll cut the second cake into slices for my friends to take home. The third one was for me to keep at home for dessert or something. While I had to wait for something, I would put food in bowls and set it on the large round table in my living room.

* * *

_Party; 5:00 p.m._

The first bell rang and I opened the door, excited.

"Amu-chi!!!" Yaya hopped on me.

"Wah! Yaya!!" Behind her was Kairi with many presents at his feet. "Hey, Iinchou."

"Hello, Joker."

"Now don't be so formal Kairi! Just call her Amu," Yaya said.

"H-Hinamori-san," he muttered. I smiled. Yaya snuggled against me.

"It's been so long Amu-chi!!"

"I know and you haven't changed a bit; still cheerful and like a baby," I noted.

"Heh heh." She stuck her tongue out. "I'm a baby at heart. Is anyone else here?"

"No, you're the first ones. Come inside." I led them inside my warm living room. I told them to place their gifts under the tree.

The next people that came were Rima and Nagihiko. I hugged Rima tightly since I haven't seen her in a while. She whispered in my ear that she invited Ikuto.

Next were Kukai and Utau. Kukai still treats me like a little sister, as he ruffled my hair. I hugged Utau as well. She said that there's a fifty-fifty chance Ikuto might come. My hopes dropped a little.

The next one to arrive was Tadase-kun.

"Hi, Tadase-kun," I awkwardly greeted.

"Hello, Hinamori-san." A princely smile graced his features. He's still the same, isn't he? I noticed that it was snowing heavily outside.

"Come inside. It's really cold out," I suggested. He obeyed and I closed the door. We put all the presents under the tree and grabbed some chips to eat for about 20 minutes. The one person I want to see still isn't here. My hope started to crack.

"I'm sorry, Amu. I don't think Ikuto can come," Utau whispered in my ear as she walked past me. My hope shattered to infinite shards.

"I-I'm fine with that," I muttered back, trying to hide my sadness to no avail. "Let's start the party!!" I exclaimed enthusiastically afterwards. We cheered as we sat in a big circle with the food in the middle of the ring. We talked about what has happened with us so far these past months and snatched food from the bowls as we chatted. We got bored after a while and it was around 7.

"Truth or Dare?" Yaya suggested.

"I'm good," I answered. Kairi, Tadase-kun, Rima, Nagihiko, and Utau didn't want to as well.

"Aw, come on!! Play, play, play!!" Yaya persisted. In the end, we all gave in and started.

"Truth or Dare, Kukai?" Yaya asked.

"…dare," Kukai declared.

"Make out with Utau-chan right now."

Utau's face instantly became red.

"I object!" Utau protested.

Kukai grinned. "Why so shy?"

He pulled Utau to him and their lips crashed. I giggled. I'm so glad that Kukai and Utau found someone they love. But their make-out is going a bit far…

Yaya cleared her throat. Utau pulled away, blushing. Kukai simply had his silly grin on his face.

"Ok, my turn. Um…Hinamori!!" Crap. "Truth or Dare?"

This is hard. I don't want to do dare because considering Kukai, he'll probably want me to kiss another guy or strip. If I do truth though, I'll be awkward for the rest of the party!! Ugh…decisions, decisions…

"…dare," I finally answered. Oh god…here it comes!!

"Kiss Nagihiko."

"What?!" Rima and I both screamed. "NO!"

"You have to, Hinamori." Kukai grinned.

"No, no, no, n—wah!" Yaya pushed me to Nagihiko causing me to kiss him near the mouth. Thank god, not on the lips!! Nagihiko was blushing and so was I.

"Amu…" Rima sent daggers towards me.

"I-It wasn't my fault!!"

"It wasn't on the lips, Rima. Don't worry," Nagihiko reassured.

Rima still puffed up her cheeks like a stubborn little kid. Nagihiko sighed and kissed Rima fully on the lips. We were all ooing and giggling.

"I forgive you, Amu."

"Thank you Rima! You too Nagihiko." He grinned towards me.

I smiled sweetly at Kukai. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said without hesitation.

"Kiss Yaya fully on the lips," I commanded. Yaya and Kukai gawked at me. You reap what you sow, Yaya and Kukai.

"No!" Utau and Kairi shouted. Kukai hesitated but he actually kissed Yaya on the lips…for two seconds.

"Jack…" Wow, Kairi's getting mad.

"Let's not play this anymore. How about karaoke?" Tadase-kun recommended. We all agreed that Truth and Dare was out.

We all sang Christmas carols and when Utau sang, she shone brightly. Yaya's was funny and way off key. Kairi sang pretty well and I didn't know he had such a good voice. _(A/N: Kairi's voice actor really can sing. Check the song called 'Give me More'. It's really good :D)_

When it was my turn, I sang Last Christmas.

_**Last Christmas by Ashley Tisdale**_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart__  
But the very next day you gave it away__  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it so someone special_

That's right. I found out Tadase-kun cheated on me and that was part of the reason I broke up with him. When he told me, he earned a slap in the face from me.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

'_Happy Christmas', I wrapped it up and sent it__  
With a note saying, 'I love you', I meant it  
__Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_

I think I'll be fooled but I highly doubt it. I'm not falling for his trick.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart__  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, special_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a love with a fire in her heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

Not yet, but I know I'll find someone I love. I sang my heart out for the next two songs.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart (I gave you my heart)  
But the very next day you gave it away (You gave it away)  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (I'll give it to someone)_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away (You gave it away)  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, special_

_Last Christmas, last Christmas  
I'll give it to someone special_

"Encore, encore!!" Yaya cheered.

"You were great, Amu." I smiled at Utau. I glanced towards Tadase-kun and he was smiling a little and clapping politely.

I brought the cake out that said 'Merry Christmas' in white icing on the surface. Yaya practically cried when she saw my big cake. While eating, we opened up our presents. Rima gave me this expensive looking white gold necklace. Yaya gave me several boxes of chocolates and Utau gave me a hand-knit dark blue scarf. The rest of my presents were just as good. Tadase-kun gave me a bracelet with a heart charm. I know he still likes me but does he know that I don't?

After the party was over, I was really sad. Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase-kun stayed though to help me clean up the huge mess they left us. Yaya jumped for joy when she saw me give everyone a slice of the chocolate cake. After most of the mess was cleaned up, Rima and Nagihiko had to go because it was almost ten-thirty.

That just left me and Tadase-kun. We were quiet for most of the time. When it was almost 11, the whole house looked like how it was before.

"Thanks so much, Tadase-kun."

"Anytime."

I handed him the slice of cake. "Thanks for the bracelet by the way."

"About that…"

I looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"I made a huge mistake back then." He can't be— "Will you be with me once again?"

He gazed into my eyes for a long time. "I…" I almost said yes for a second there. Not this time. I don't want my heart to be broken again. The pain is unbearable.

"I'm sorry…but no." Why can't he just let it go? It seems that he won't.

"Why?! I thought you loved me," he tried to reason.

"You _assumed_." Key word there. You're still assuming.

"Is it because you found out I cheated on you?" he said quietly. "I didn't know what went through my head… But I love you more than anything right now!"

"That was half of the reason of why I broke up with you."

"I'm sorry!" Kinda late, Tadase-kun. "For the other part of the reason… Is it because you love someone else?"

"I don't like you anymore, Tadase-kun. I'm sorry, but I don't. I just want us to stay as friends." I couldn't say anything to his question from before. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him…trying to kiss me. I clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent him from kissing me. He was heartbroken. His iron grasp let loose.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He hung his head low. "I see. Well, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I'll be leaving now." I felt immediately guilty. He gathered his things up.

"Thanks for the scarf and cake by the way." And he was out the door. I gave him a beige scarf as a present because I thought it suited him.

I sighed sadly. I gazed at the brightly lit Christmas tree. I thought this would be a great Christmas since all my friends are coming… I glanced towards my digital clock. 11:30.

And then everything was dark. The tree looked like an eerie shadow. A blackout? I looked outside. The whole city is dark and quiet. Must be the snow storm outside.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around my arms, which were at my side.

"AAAAA—" I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth. Who the hell?

"It's me," a low, velvet voice said. Could it possibly be…Ikuto? I tried to talk but my words were muffled by his hand.

"Oh, sorry." I whirled around to face him. Did he get taller? He was half a head taller than me. His features stayed the same; cobalt hair and amethyst eyes. My hopes from earlier were repaired.

"You scared the crap out of me!!" I fumed.

He smirked. This brought memories. I hate to admit this, but I always long for this smirk since he disappeared into thin air. "Aw, is little Amu scared?"

"A-Am not! And how did you get in here?!"

"Through the balcony," he casually replied. I had to rent a room with a balcony because I thought that just _maybe_ Ikuto would visit. I guess I was right.

"Ever heard of a door?" I hissed.

"Hmm…never thought about it." He grinned. I couldn't help but smile back.

"When did you arrive?" I hope he didn't hear Tadase-kun and my conversation. Please, please, please…

"Right when he said he wanted to be with you again." …Damn.

"So you heard what I said?"

In the dark, he nodded.

"Oh…um, okay." I tried to avoid the subject. "Do you want some cake?"

"Sure." He seemed to let me off the hook.

I first lit up some candles.

"Could you put this in my room?" I handed him three candles so my room will be brightly lit.

He obeyed and quietly crept away. I quickly took the cake out from the refrigerator so the cool air won't escape from the fridge. I gently laid it down on the table.

"Nice design."

"Eek! Stop doing that!"

It was a chocolate cake with a white border on the top of the cake and on the bottom. Strawberries were cut up appropriately and laid on the upper left side as a decoration. In red icing, it said 'Merry Christmas' in cursive. But I don't know how the hell he can just sneak up on me like that. I then felt him nibble on my ear.

"IKUTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Still the same." He smirked.

I chased him around the room with him easily dodging my moves.

"Grr…" I gave up after a minute and started to cut two slices. I put it on plates with two forks and carried to my room with Ikuto following close behind.

We sat on the side of my bed with our legs dangling on the side.

"This cake is good…just like you," he teased.

"Pervert!" I blushed. "Why did you disappear all of a sudden?"

His face turned a little serious. "I went with my father overseas concerning about my career. He hopes I'll be a renowned violinist. I didn't have time to say goodbye. Sorry about that. I just arrived here by the way."

"Oh, okay."

We continued to eat in silence. I noticed him staring at me from time to time.

"There's some icing near your lips."

Before I could respond, he licked the corner of my mouth. He pulled back and licked his lips.

"Mmm…you still taste like strawberries."

My face boiled. "You perverted cat!!"

His laugh filled the empty room. He stood up and brought his violin out. I didn't notice it there… He must've put it in the corner of my room when he came. That reminds me…

"Wait a second." I ran out the room and to the Christmas tree. I reached under the tree for Ikuto's present. I came back in the room and saw Ikuto's violin and bow in his hand. As I suspected, his bow wasn't in the best shape. Ikuto didn't want to replace his bow because it was from his dad.

"Here." I shoved his neatly wrapped gift to his chest, blushing.

"Is this for me?" he asked, surprised. I nodded. He tore the paper off and revealed a long, rectangular box. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"You got this for me?"

"I noticed your bow wasn't in the best of shape so I bought another one."

"It's been two years and you still remembered how my bow looked like?"

I looked down, blushing. "Photographic memory."

"Thank you." I looked up. His gentle smile blew me away.

"A-And there's o-one more," I stammered. I tossed him my other gift. It was a keychain. The ring was big and you could open and close it with the clasp built on it. A chain was connecting the ring to a small plushie. It was a dark blue, almost black, cat holding a strawberry.

"It's cute," he commented. "The strawberry reminds of you and the cat reminds me of me. My little strawberry that I love to hug." My face reddened. "Thank you."

"No problem." I noticed him putting the keychain on the handle of the violin case.

"I have a gift for you too."

I looked at him with curiosity clear in my eyes.

He arranged his violin and the bow I gave him in the correct spots. "I composed this song for you while I was away. This song displays what I think of you from when I first saw you and until now."

And he started playing. The beginning was sinister with some curiosity mixed in it. That must be when I first him met him. As the piece progressed, the music became unbearably sweet. I gasped at the lovely sound he produced. The end was sad and the piece ended with a solemn note. The sound lingered in the quiet room.

"Thank you," I whispered. He put away his violin and closed his case. He bent down next to me and wiped something away from my cheeks with his thumbs. Tears. I hadn't notice that I was crying.

"That song also represented how I felt about you." My eyes widened. Then…in the middle part of the composition…

"I have another gift for you." He reached into his pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a white box. He handed it to me as I slowly took the lid off. There laid a necklace with a cross charm. I took an intake of air.

"This is so beautiful, Ikuto…" How much did this cost? Thousands of dollars? "Thank you so much." I hugged him tightly. He pulled away from me.

"Do you want me to put it around your neck?"

"Yes."

Instead of doing it from the back, he stayed in front of me and put the necklace around my neck with my hand holding up my hair. His faced inched closer as he tried to fix the clasps. I couldn't help but blush. His face was two inches away from mine!! After he was done, he shifted the necklace so the clasp was on the back of my neck and cross is on the front.

"You look beautiful."

"T-Thank you," I breathed.

"One more gift…"

I opened my mouth to speak but he closed the space between us and our lips touched. My eyes were wide open in shock. After a few seconds, I came out of my shock and started to kiss back. He was taken aback but started to kiss more passionately. He demanded entrance and I gladly agreed. His tongue explored every single part of my mouth.

I broke the kiss to catch my breath. Ikuto then hugged me tight to his body with him falling back. Our position was me on top of him and his arms latched around my back. My face turned into a cherry.

"When I heard that you don't like the Kiddy King anymore, I was delighted. You saying you just want to be friends with Tadase lifted my hopes up. I was hoping that you loved me and not him."

I just stared at him and he continued. "I love you Amu. More than anything. I wish I can show you how much I love you and the kiss before was just an inkling of my love for you."

My eyes closed and then opened but I had a gentle expression. One side of his face was illuminated by the candles in the room. "Me too. I love you too." I softly pressed my lips to his. He flipped us over and I let out a quiet squeak.

He deepened our kiss and I was on cloud 9. I heard my clock beep, signaling it was midnight. He pulled away from me.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled brightly at him.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

He captured my lips once again. This is the best Christmas I've ever had.

* * *

**End of One-Shot**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!!  
**

**Merry Christmas!!!! x3**


End file.
